Nina's Missing
by kittylovebrown
Summary: Nina gets kidnap by Shankara and Fabian, Amber, and Patricia try to find her. But The ghost Shankara going to do something to them unless they find the golden cup to help her with Victor.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. It belongs to Nickelodeon. I did not write the whole chapter my sister help me with my story.**

Nina was walking home on her own for the first time and she was hearing footsteps following her for the past 10 minutes. It wasn't just footsteps behind her–the stench of cheap cologne, stale beer, and desperation crept even closer. She picked up her pace, but the person walked faster every time. Before she knew it some mysterious man put her in a sack. Then drove to this old shack no one lived in for that past 10 years. Before she knew it the man untied her and left her locked inside the shack with no food only one bottle of water.

Nina tried to call for help, "Help! Help! Please anyone!"

It had only been a couple days. But it felt like months. She had tears trickling down her cheek. All the memories flooded through her mind, drowning any rational thoughts or feelings until they raw emotion streamed out of her eyes in torrents, unable to stop, the wretched, horrid sadness gripping her and seeming as if it would never let go. She was locked in a dark gray dusty room. She was going to give up hope, but something kept her going.

"Nina! Where are you? We need you! I need you! Sibuna needs you!" cried Fabian as he ran through the forest. He had searched for Nina for days, but found nothing. It was like Nina vanished in thin air, she was gone. He checked his watch and saw it was time for supper. So Fabian hurried home and looked at the forest one last time. He whispered, "Nina." Sibuna met at the old willow tree after midnight.

* * *

"Fabian, did you get any clues?" Amber asked.

"No, I haven't. It's like she gone." Fabian answered while choking back his tears. For the past few days Fabian was thinking non stop about Nina. It's like he has feelings for Nina that he can't express.

"We mustn't give up. We will find her, no matter what." Patricia said.

Fabian agreed, "Patricia's right. We can't give up on Nina! She wouldn't want us to."

"I'm only doing this for Fabian." Patricia mumbled. They still weren't good friend after being roommates for 2 years.

Everyone put their right hand above their eye and said in unison, "Sibuna."

The next day Fabian wasn't able to stop thinking about Nina.

"Attention class!", Mr. Sweet yelled over the constant chatter from the students, "For homework tonight, you must write a 500 word essay on Isaac Newton's Laws. "

The class groaned, they already had tons of homework from math and French.

"How are we going to search for Nina, if we have so much homework to finish? Its gonna take all night." questioned Alfie.

"Oooh, I know! Fabian can do it. He is a world class geek after-all." repliedPatricia.

"Hey! I'm not." Fabian felt offended.

"Sorry, Fabian, but it's the truth."

"But I want to search for Nina too, Patricia!"

"Aw, Fabina moment." squealed Amber.

First Patricia gave Amber a death glare, then she gave Fabian her best "if you don't do what we say, there will be no tomorrow for you and three is better than none! Wait, before you say anything, don't argue."

* * *

That night, Fabian was finishing Sibuna's homework, while the rest was outside in the forest. He was trying to hurry up so he can still make it to the forest with enough time to help fine Nina. But Fabian knew he couldn't let his friends down so he hurriedly finished the homework.

"Amber, did you find any clues yet?" Fabian asked when Sibuna was back.

"Yeah! We found Nina's locket near the trashcans in the back of the school!"

"There, also, was a note with Nina's handwriting on it. It said " Attic, clues, kidnapped, help!"

"It's ten o'clock, you know what that means. You have five minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin drop!"

A moment later…

"Alfie Lewis!"

"There's still four minutes."

"Go to your room now!" Victor screamed clearly frustrated of having to say the same thing to him every night.

While everyone rushed to Nina's and Amber's room without getting caught.

"Tonight we sneak into the attic unnoticed and look for clues before Victor comes back from his 'meeting' at eleven." Fabian explained.

"So, let's go!" Patricia exclaimed.

"We can't. None of us knows how to pick a lock, sadly... But Eddie can!" Fabian realized

* * *

By the time it was 12 o'clock everyone hurried up trying to make it out the back door without getting caught. It was a cold fall evening and wind and leaves were blowing across the blue starry sky.

"I'm not staying here for any longer!" Amber stated as she wished she never agreed to come outside in this cold temperature.

"You're staying with us Amber. Patricia's watching you and you promised."

"Oh fine I hate this." she mumbled under her breath.

"Fabian do you remember the code to unlock the door?"

"I think it's 7456 and I hope it was correct."

"It's not right Fabian."

As Fabian was trying to remember what the code was. Since he was spending all night cracking the code. He was thinking about what the code was and remembered it was in the book he read at the library. The code has to be 6468 Fabian thought .

While Amber was typing in the code Fabian was trying to figure out what the message meant.

Fabian thought that the message means that the pieces were under the stairs.

"Amber I think the pieces are under one of the stairs."

"I think you could be right Fabian."

"Let's go its getting really late." Patricia agreed with Amber.

"We need to find the next pieces of the puzzle." Fabian said getting frustrated after 2 hours of searching and they were getting nowhere. He was running his hand through his hair and kicking at a pop can on the grass.

As they quietly walk down the stairs to look under each step to find the pieces. But there was nothing… It was empty as a classroom on a Saturday night.

"Alife did you find anything yet?"

"NO!" Alife was getting annoyed feeling like he was being treated like a pet.

"But Amber didn't it say on the paper that the pieces were supposed to be here somewhere." Patricia stated.

"Amber I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"On the piece of paper it said that the only time you get to find that piece is when the sun sets."

"Come on we have to go back to bed." Amber said.

"We can't we have to find Nina first" Fabian demanded.

As Senkhara the ghost came out she said, "Where is the Cup of Ankh? Or else Nina will never come back or even worse. You have until sundown on Wednesday."

* * *

"Help! Help!" as Nina tried to call for help, but no one was able to hear her voice.

She was crying and tears were dripping down her face which started to get red.

"Somebody help me I'm trapped inside a room!" Nina cried. It seemed like all the world was gone. Her cheeks felt soft streams of tears and her throat started to an achy feeling.

To Be Continued...


End file.
